


У девочки нет имени

by ne_budet, WTF_Clone_Wars_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ne_budet/pseuds/ne_budet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019/pseuds/WTF_Clone_Wars_2019
Summary: Кроссовер с циклом романов Джорджа Мартина «Песнь Льда и Огня».По мультсериалу «Войны клонов» (2008-2019 гг) 3 сезон, 21-22 серии; АУ: Калифа выжила





	У девочки нет имени

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер с циклом романов Джорджа Мартина «Песнь Льда и Огня».  
> По мультсериалу «Войны клонов» (2008-2019 гг) 3 сезон, 21-22 серии; АУ: Калифа выжила

У девочки нет имени, да оно и не нужно здесь, где никто не может позвать ее. Вокруг только глупые мелкие птахи, легко умирающие от одного движения руки — крошечное сердце всмятку, острые мелкие косточки вдребезги. Вкусные. Раньше она не могла так делать. Раньше девочка откликалась на какой-то набор звуков, была слабой и глупой. Сила у нее появилась позже.

Теперь девочку обходят стороной хищные звери — слышен лишь их злой вой где-то на другом конце острова. Когда она выберется отсюда — скоро, очень скоро — ее будут бояться все существа галактики.

У девочки нет имени, зато есть хороший виброкинжал со слишком широкой для ее тонкой руки рукоятью. Она вытащила его из-за пояса трандошанина — того самого, виноватого во всем. К сожалению, он был мертв, слишком сильно ударился о землю. Его твердая кожа с трудом расходилась под нажимом острия. Девочка жалела, что он ничего не чувствует. В ее простреленной груди до сих пор ночами ноет, болит, зудит.

У девочки нет имени, но имеется много других, чужих имен. Каждую ночь перед сном она вспоминает тех, кто бросил ее умирать, тех, кто забыл ее.  
— О-Мер, Джинкс, Асока… — от шепота спасительная Тьма растет, ширится в груди, обволакивает горячей исцеляющей пленкой. Сквозь нее можно разглядеть будущее — то, как девочка отрезает виброкинжалом противные толстые губы тогруты, как выковыривает вязкий белесый мозг из отвратительных головных отростков твилека, выкалывает глаза цереаланину, размазывая слизь с кровью по его мерзким бледным щекам. Девочка улыбается темноте, а та — ей.

Список безымянной девочки растет с каждой новой ночью, проведенной у корней кривых, словно нарочно исковерканных деревьев этого безымянного мира.  
— Йода, Кит Фисто, Мейс Винду, Ки-Ади-Мунди, Эйла Секура, Оби-Ван Кеноби, Энакин Скайуокер… — шепчет девочка имена всех джедаев, которых может вспомнить. Спасших не ее, а ничего не стоящих слабаков. Огонь костра дрожит, напуганный яростью, звучащей в ее тихом голосе.

У девочки нет имени, но у нее есть Сила и время. Она часами смотрит в ненавистное пустое небо и ждет. Однажды ее ожидание оправдывается.

— Как тебя зовут, малышка? — спрашивает тот, кто победил ее, едва шевельнув рукой. У него красная кожа, сплошь в черных татуировках, рога словно венец и блестящие ноги из дюрастали. Глаза незнакомца — два ярко-желтых солнца. От него и его огромного спутника веет голодной и такой родной Тьмой. Как глупо было пытаться угнать его корабль, удачно севший на ее остров.

Отвечать, когда болтаешься в воздухе, а горло стянуто невидимой пылающей петлей, сложно, но девочке удается выдавить:  
— Нет… имени.

Красный усмехается и бережно отпускает ее на землю.

— Я могу дать тебе имя, если ты преклонишь передо мной колено, — говорит он. Второй хватается за рукоять светового меча.

— Ты всегда говорил, что должно быть только двое, брат!

— Не ученицей она будет, но надежным оружием. Я чувствую это в Силе. — Красный медленно втягивает воздух, будто по запаху способен узнать все тайны девочки. И выдыхает, довольный. — Чего ты хочешь, скажи нам, дитя?

Она чувствует, что может быть с ними честна.

— Смерти. Я хочу смерти юнлингам, падаванам, джедаям. Всем.

— Видишь, брат, она такая же, как мы. В ней много боли и ненависти. Она тоже умирала.

Девочка благодарно хватается за крепкую горячую ладонь и встает — чтобы преклонить колено перед тем, кто поможет ей отомстить.


End file.
